


These Moments Alone

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Handon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: She could barely grab Landon's hand. More like her finger would grasp his before Josie would stare at them with her sad, doe eyes, causing Hope to feel extreme guilt and automatically step away from her boyfriend. She shouldn't have to do that. It was earlier today-for the first time-that Hope had even seen a flicker of irritation in Landon's eyes. (Post: 2x09) SMUT
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It was 11pm and the hallway leading to the separate, spaced-out bedrooms was completely dark. No students were in sight, and every bedroom door now closed, "I seriously cannot wait until Josie finally gets over her little crush on you." Hope mumbled in complaint, as her and Landon kept a quick pace down the corridor that led to the student bedrooms. Her low mumble indicated that while she was a tad bit annoyed, she didn't want the girl in comment to overhear that annoyance, considering that the newly reunited couple would soon be passing the bedroom that the Saltzman twin's shared. Since Josie didn't have supernatural hearing though, she figured it was safe to continue speaking her thoughts, "Sure, her crush on you is well-grounded." Her fingers lightly drummed against the wall with restlessness as she walked beside her boyfriend, "You two did date for a few months, so obviously it's justifiable that romantic feelings are still very much there--"

"For her." Landon was quick to interrupt his anxious girlfriend, "Feelings in the romantic sense are still very much there for her." He reached his arm out and hooked it around her curvy waist, pulling her body closer. "Hope," He whispered without stopping their brisk pace, "you need to stop with this incessant worrying over whatever Josie feels towards me. I have told you several times that I do not reciprocate her feelings, meaning that her feelings will eventually dissipate on their own." Once they finally got to the walkway of his bedroom, he dropped her waist and pulled the door open. "Now, do you want to wear my sweats for comfort?"

Landon didn't bother waiting for her response. Instead, he walked into the room and headed towards the dresser. He opened the third drawer and shuffled through the clothes before pulling out a pair of his grey sweatpants. He never did bother with separating his clothes. Jeans, sweats and even the khaki shorts he would wear in the summer could all be found in one drawer, or a mixture of three, which was a factor he knew greatly irritated his auburn-haired girlfriend. His inability to organize, or even attempt to for that matter. Landon heard the quiet click of the door being shut as he turned back around. He tossed the sweats at her.

Hope caught the pair of sweats easily between her fingers, but her jaw proceeded to drop, almost mirroring irritation, as her eyebrows arched incredulously after then watching him pick up the television remote, "You've gotta be kidding me."

She looked and sounded upset, but he didn't understand it. "Hope, why are you still at the door?" He powered the tv on, motioning with his hand for her to come lay beside him, "Let's cuddle."

_Cuddle? He didn't just … Did he just say…? Tell me he is not expecting us to cuddle and watch television at this exact moment? It's been over 8 hours since we've even kissed and he's…_ Hope's eyes narrowed in annoyance. _Out of all of the guys I've ever met, Landon has to be the most oblivious. I didn't walk in here at almost midnight for an innocent cuddle. I need to touch him, feel him… Feel his tongue, the warmth of his thick dick thrusting so deeply, his mouth latching onto my neck, sucking, nipping and--_ Hope closed her eyes and took a deep breath, successfully stopping the shuddering moan she almost felt escape because of her obscene thoughts.

Her thoughts were nearing pornographic, but she couldn't help it. She _needed_ him. Kissing wasn't even an option with the brunette siphoner around and dear god--she rolled her eyes with displeasure--Josie had been like a hawk flying in circles around them lately. She loved the siphoner, she truly did and obviously cared immensely about her. She felt terrible that she was suffering through such heartbreak, especially it being caused by her and Landon, but it still filled her with a deep aggravation because she could barely grab Landon's hand. More like her finger would grasp his before Josie would stare at them with her sad, doe eyes, causing Hope to feel extreme guilt and automatically step away from her boyfriend. She _shouldn't_ have to do that. It was earlier today--for the first time--that Hope had even seen a flicker of irritation in Landon's eyes. She had been about to catch his lips with hers, just a short kissing session around the corner of the hallway, when what person had decided to make their appearance--Josie. Out of nowhere even. She remembered the slight growl that had left her throat, having been forced to let go of Landon's neck, but what she remembered vividly was the actual seething look of displeasure in her boyfriend's eyes... It had surprised her.

Since they had gotten back together, which was a few weeks ago, Landon had seemed quite calm about them withholding affection in front of his ex-girlfriend. He was even the one to suggest the idea, but in that moment Hope saw in his displeased facial expression, the way his lips had turned downwards as he stared at Josie's back while she talked to a friend, that even he was starting to feel like she was bothering them on purpose. Though, maybe she wasn't. Maybe Hope just felt an intensified amount of guilt. Maybe they both did. Maybe Josie really was talking to a friend and had Hope continued to kiss her boyfriend, maybe Josie wouldn't have even noticed the love session happening behind her. Maybe she wouldn't have even cared.


	2. Ch. 2

"Maybe think about shutting the tv off first, hmm?" She was still dressed in her Salvatore uniform, consisting of her blue and grey knee-length skirt and a white long-sleeved collared shirt that rose high to her chest, covering it completely so any amount of possible cleavage was concealed--it was a very _modest_ uniform, to say the least. _Ugly too, a little ugly._

Considering Dr. Saltzman had two daughters though, his choice of school uniform for the female students didn't surprise her. She thinks she might have left the matching blue sweater on the bathroom floor after having showered earlier, the one that went over the white shirt that had the embroidered S stitched into the fabric. She didn't know where it was though. It just wasn't on her.

Landon parted his lips as if he was going to utter his confusion, but instead he just shrugged and powered off the television like she asked, "What's up, Hope?" He didn't understand why she was standing at the edge of his bed with an exasperated expression in her eyes. He didn't understand why she was still holding the sweats in her hand. Was she going to put them on or…? What was his girlfriend doing?

"Check your back pocket, Landon."

She was smiling, he noticed, but exaggeratingly so. It was weird because Hope's usual smile would stretch her cheeks, but this smile was different. Her lips were closed, practically tight-lipped, which made her cheeks appear puffier. And her eyes--those blue eyes looked to be wild with impatience.

He hesitantly did as she asked and leaned over until he could dig his fingers into his back-right pocket, only nothing was there. He checked his left pocket and his eyebrows immediately rose. He was now fingering something silky, definitely fabric of some sort. He tugged it out of his pocket so he could see what it was. Landon's eyes widened when he finally realized what exactly he was holding in his fingers. _Wow, these are so damn sexy. Did she seriously slip her panties into my pocket?_ His eyes slowly peered up to meet Hope's with a slack jaw and complete silence. He could only gaze into her eyes with pure astonishment. _When did she slip them into my pocket though? And if her panties are in my hands than…_ His eyes instantly left her face at the thought, his eyesight dropping, dropping even lower until he saw her milky thighs. _She didn't, no way._ It was only then that he realized that his girlfriend's legs were completely bare--he wanted to slap himself for being so unobservant before--, rid of her usual navy-blue tights. _She is... she actually is._

Luckily, Landon's mouth was already open because he had a question, "How long have you been walking around the school going commando?" His words were abrupt, sudden, but not exactly curt like he was scolding her--her body, her choice, but he was downright astounded.

The thought of his girlfriend wearing absolutely no panties underneath her uniform skirt as she stood at the edge of his bed--and dare he imagine her having to concentrate to make sure her legs were shut tight during her night class--made his groin start to harden in his jeans. _Did she go to her night class like that?_ That was a question he wanted answered. Later though, much later. In the moment, Landon's only thought was lifting that skirt and diving his head underneath it. He didn't allow himself to think much further on it, the groan he let out sounding embarrassing enough--it was embarrassing the way her bare thighs called to him, practically controlling his movements-- as he settled down onto his knees right in front of Hope. His next actions were immediate. He peered up at his girlfriend, taking in her startled face--he assumed she was startled because his hands made an instantaneous grab for her skirt--as he started to slowly ruffle the fabric up her stomach, "put your leg over my shoulder."

_How long have you been walking around the school going commando?_ She wasn't sure what she expected, honestly. Having taken a shower an hour earlier, she had simply just not slipped her panties back on after. It wasn't like she planned this beforehand, but after exiting the bathroom and walking around the corner, she had spotted her boyfriend chatting with Rafael in the living area. Her panties were still bunched up in her grasp and she figured that Landon's pocket was the best place to hide them from view. Hope tilted her head back, the sweats in her hand slipping from her grasp as she focused on pinching her eyes closed--it was almost as if Landon's warm hands gently grazing her thighs and bunching up her skirt was calling out her blatant lie. She definitely did it on purpose, but she didn't know why she decided to. That was the honest truth. Listening to her boyfriend, she picked up her right leg and draped it over his shoulder, "Landon." Her tone was an impatient whine, her mouth parting, stretching with anticipation. _Lips, tongue, please._ They had only just recently journeyed into the physical aspect of their relationship, him having only gone down on her a total of--pulling herself from her thoughts, she quickly counted on her fingers. Her breath heaved and her teeth tugged on her bottom lip having felt her boyfriend's mouth start to kiss and lap on the inside of her thigh. Her hand relaxed _._ "Landon." Hope whined again, gently tangling her fingers in his black curls, "Landon, not there."

She was being extremely impatient, her voice sounding painstakingly penetrating to Landon's ears, so much so that it caused him to remove his lips from her thigh and stare up at her with a teasing grin. "If you keep being that loud, we're going to get caught and I'm not gonna be able to eat you out anymore." He kept his eyes locked with her frenzied blue ones, "Do you want that?" With his fingers, Landon began to stroke the patch of skin on the inside of her right thigh closest to her swollen center, keeping direct eye contact with her. He was highly amused, watching her teeth relentlessly chew on her bottom lip, as if trying to hold in her needy sounds--it didn't work. Her desperate moans only turned into choked whimpers. Observing her from on the ground, he kept watching her intense focus as she tried not to cry out in frustration. Her teeth kept on mercilessly biting her bottom lip shut.

He was beginning to think that had to hurt. One gentle pat on her thigh, Landon slipped his hand out from underneath the fabric of her skirt and crawled up her stomach. He captured her lips, immediately stopping her from damaging her lip more. The sound she made when his tongue invaded her mouth sounded strangled, a mix of aggravation--he assumed it was because her center was still left untouched--and that of relief--because he was kissing her. Landon knew Hope enjoyed his kisses. It was sweet torture he knew that she couldn't and wouldn't resist, even if his girlfriend needed something else. And at this moment, she definitely did--but Hope still kept meeting his tongue stroke for stroke, sounds of pleasure and desperation escaping her throat almost as if she felt confused about what she needed the most--his delicious tongue inside her mouth, or prodding at her wet entrance. Each felt incredible and was equally as desirable, but the intense ache she felt between her legs made her low sounds of desperation overpower her moans of pleasure. She needed his tongue inside of her, needing her aching walls to constrict and spasm around _something_ , instead of the nothingness she currently was.

Landon broke apart from her lips and replaced his mouth with his forefinger. Hope immediately sucked the digit into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it willingly and eagerly. His action wasn't a surprise--instead an expected kink of his. She sucked on his finger with relief, knowing his _exact_ intentions with it. Yes, she wanted his tongue, but she'd take his finger just the same.


End file.
